


Dead And Dismantled

by DoubtLovesFaith



Category: Ass Slap - Fandom, Darkstalkers, Girl x Girl - Fandom, Lesbian Stories, Shantae, Shantae series - Fandom, Skullgirls, Spanking - Fandom, Yuri Love, lesbian - Fandom, yuri - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass Slap, Booty, Booty Slap, Booty Smack, Booty Spanking, Butt Spank, Darkstalkers - Freeform, Deep kissing, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Futanari blowjob, Girls Kissing, Hsien-Ko - Freeform, Lei Lei - Freeform, Lei Lei ass slap, Lei-Lei - Freeform, Lesbian Anal Sex, Lesbian Ass, Lesbian Ass Licking, Lesbian Ass Slap, Lesbian Ass Worship, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Threesome, Lesbian ass lick, Lesbian boob play, Lesbian booty worship, Lesbian futanari, Lesbian oral sex, Lesbian zombies, Oral, Oral Sex, Rottytops - Freeform, Rottytops ass slap, Rough Sex, Shantae - Freeform, Shantae Series, Sienna Contiello - Freeform, Skullgirls - Freeform, Skullgirls Squigly - Freeform, Squigly - Freeform, Squigly ass, Squigly ass slap, Squigly booty, WayForward, Yuri Love - Freeform, Zombie girls, ass worship, big boobs, blowjob, butt slap, butt spanking, dat ass, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtLovesFaith/pseuds/DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: A Yuri threesome lemon story featuring Squigly from "Skullgirls", Hsien-Ko/Lei Lei from "Darkstalkers", and also Rottytops from the "Shantae" series. This story also includes "Futanari", as well.





	

[Disclaimer] Um, I don't own "Shantae", "Darkstalkers", or "Skullgirls"... I only own this really twisted and stupid story plot, so get off of my back, old man! *Sips some chocolate milk*... I'm a REAL nigga, NIGGA! Look, I hustle! I'm out here, day by day- *Gets shot* G-GAH!

[Author's Note] Just to clarify a few things here, I know that Squigly needs Leviathan to even be alive or whatever, but... I got rid of him, anyway. Why? Because I really didn't feel like writing him in this story, and this is a freaking fanfic anyway, so I can pretty much do whatever that I want. This isn't canon or anything, so... yeah? Also, I always imagined Rottytops with a "ghetto" like attitude for whatever reason, so I also implemented that inside of this story, too. Uh, yeah, so... sorry if anything offends you or whatever. Look, I write seriously hardcore Yuri stories on this account, alright? I have a huge Yuri kink, a girl-on-girl spanking kink, and also a Futanari kink. Well, fictional Futanari, that is. I cannot stand that real-life dick girl crap... That's just creepy looking, and also just plain gross in my honest opinion. If a real-life dick girl is reading this right now, well... I really don't care, honestly. Screw you. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this story! It's quite okay if you don't, though. Oh, and sorry about any typos and other stupid writing errors! Screw that noise, man! DC's Raven has an amazing ass, by the way X3

(Dead And Dismantled)

Mere minutes, one hundred hours, maybe even days? These were the many thoughts going through the 28 year old zombie woman's head, her name being Sienna Contiello, also known as Squigly these days. For the past few days now, the sexual prowess and aggressiveness of her two best friends/lovers, Hsien-Ko and Rottytops, has been completely mind-blowing to her. Seriously, the wide hipped zombie was truly amazed about just how dearly the two dead girls really wanted her, needed her, and fucked her until they both passed out basically. Ever since Squigly returned back to living with both Rotty and Lei-Lei again, she's experienced nothing but hungry hands lewdly groping her amazing body most of the time, and very large futa dicks fully stuffing every one of her tight feeling holes. It was perfect. Squigly LOVED her friends so much. She loved how they always took her by force, touched her without even asking her anything, kissed her randomly, she loved it all. She was perfect to Lei-Lei and Rottytops, but in her eyes they were just as perfect, too. Now hitting the 8th hour since this love making even began, Squigly, Hsien-Ko and Rottytops were all on top of the main bed that they all slept on together during the night; it's also currently nighttime now, but they certainly were not sleeping right now. At the moment, Squigly was sitting down on top of Rottytops' lap while Hsien-Ko sat down near the edge of the large bed.

The White, yet totally Black acting, green zombie was strongly thrusting her big futa member deep inside of Sienna's butthole. The Chinese zombie was simply stroking her large penis as she carefully watched the two still going at it. Hsien-Ko and Rottytops have both been penetrating their sexy friend for at least a few hours now, but after a very long while Hsien-Ko just let the green girl have the big booty zombie all to herself; she loved watching them both have sex together just as much as actually joining in with them, anyway. After giving Squigly's massive, reddened rear-end another harsh smack, Rotty then huffed out with her eyes closed shut, "Take that dick, Squigly! Ngh...! O-oh, get that shit, girl!" The green zombie was holding onto Squigly so very tightly, and her thrusting hips were moving inhumanly fast at the moment, too.

Sienna could do nothing but just sit there and take her "punishment", that is if you can really even call it that. Rottytops' grip on her was way too strong, so even if Squigly wanted to get off of her for whatever reason it would be, she most definitely could not do that. However, this only made Sienna really enjoy this moment all the more. For the last eight hours now, both Lei-Lei and Rottytops rough-housed Squigly and forced their large futa members deep inside of every hole that they could possibly fuck. They fucked her in multiple places, they fucked her outside, they fucked her even harder when she tried to playfully escape from them both, and the two girls were being amazingly rough with her, as well. Squigly has had a lot of sex in her lifetime. Just because she "died" at the age of fourteen, that totally did not stop her from enjoying her sex life in any way at all. However, the best sex that she's EVER had has always been with Lei-Lei and Rotty, and going by these past few days, sex with them was without a doubt the greatest feeling EVER to her now. Both Lei-Lei and Rottytops practically had limitless energy, they both made Sienna feel like a complete goddess, but also like a dirty bitch at the same time, just everything about these two she loved dearly, and Squigly knew that she would never, ever leave from them ever again. No way, no how.

Lei-Lei just stared at Squigly's very big butt jiggling uncontrollably as her friend, Rottytops, was seriously hammering the sweet girl's anus with everything that she had left inside of her. The sounds of their lovemaking, the foul things that they kept on saying to each other, the wet kisses that they would randomly share together, all of it was just way too darn arousing to the Chinese zombie woman. Jerking herself off much harder now, Lei-Lei happily breathed out loud, "Come on, Rotty! Fuck her harder than that! Make her scream!" After saying those words to her green, sexy looking, and ghetto acting friend, Hsien-Ko soon reached one of her hands over to then super roughly slap Squigly right across her left big butt cheek, instantly getting a very high-pitched gasp from out of the older woman in the process.

"O-ooo-OOH, fuck m-me, baby! Y-yes-sssss!" moaned Sienna, drooling a little bit as she then felt Rotty somehow begin to actually quicken her already insane thrusting speed.

Spanking both of her dear friend's heavy, thick, soft, jiggling, round, perfect looking, big, blue booty cheeks once again, this time at least twelve times in a row, the green zombie then loudly yelled out in her very stereotypical, young, Black female sounding voice, "F-fuck you mean, bitch?! I'm fucking the shit out of this fat ass! Aren't I, baby? Tell me that you love this dick!" Rottytops then smacked Squigly's ass yet again.

"I FUCKING L-L-LOVE YOUR BIG FUCKING DICK INSIDE OF MY FUCKING ASSHOLE! FUCK, I LOVE IT TOO M-MUCH!" After hearing the always so kind and caring Sienna Contiello scream out those lewd words ever so carelessly, that was just about enough to make both of her close friends totally lose it once again; they were both already crazy about Squigly enough as it is, but whatever.

Lei-Lei hurriedly crawled over to them both as she then stood up on her knees, the busty zombie now vigorously jerking herself off right in front of Squigly's beautiful face. Without a second's worth of hesitation, Sienna then quickly started to suck Lei-Lei off with such sincere passion and lust. "Oh, YES!" loudly voiced out Hsien-Ko, her pretty eyes steadily beaming down at Squigly as she anxiously watched the Italian zombie girl go to serious work on her massively large futa dick, also while watching her curvy, green skinned friend still continuing to completely hammer inside and utterly destroy the woman's fat, juicy, wobbling booty with absolute want, delight, and a pure craving to even do so. Lei-Lei then tightly got herself a hold of Squigly's head, the big breasted zombie now brutally thrusting her futa penis deep inside and all down the opera singer's hot, slim throat. Now taking Hsien-Ko's thick shaft all of the way down her esophagus with complete ease, Sienna simply moaned loudly and drooled like a dog as she was now forced to just endure this beyond rough face fucking that the Chinese zombie was currently giving her, and Sienna loved it with all of her undead, not beating heart. It was always so wonderful feeling how these three zombie women somehow made each other feel so alive even though they were all technically dead.

"OH, SHHHHHIT!" yelled out Rotty, the forest green haired girl now unleashing a super huge load of hot feeling futa semen deep inside of Squigly's big, perfectly round butt; Rottytops also kept on roughly thrusting inside of Sienna's bum hole as much as she possibly could before forcefully stopping her pelvic movements, as well.

Almost right after that, Lei-Lei herself then exploded deep inside of the slutty singer's throat moments later, the busty zombie giving her friend's mouth a few more sturdy feeling thrusts of her broad hips before pulling her large penis from out of Sienna's mouth. When Lei-Lei slowly pulled her meat from out of Squigly's mouth, just the sound of the action alone practically made the Chinese zombie woman already want to start going back at it again. All three of the girls were breathing very, very hard now; they also all looked really happy, too. To believe that this all started with Squigly simply "making fun" of her two sexy best friends, flipping them off, and even taunting their skills of truthfully pleasing her sexually in bed. Of course, Squigly did all of this just to see how wild that she could truly drive them both, and she also wanted to see just how wonderful that they could both really make her feel. And, well... the results went FAR BEYOND what Sienna honestly expected. The bed was pathetically messy now, it being a visual sign of just how nasty they all were behaving as of late.

"I love you two so much," whispered Sienna with a smile. "Oh, fuck...!"

After slapping Sienna's right buttock thrice with sheer force, Rotty then replied back quite slyly, "And WE love you, too, bitch." Rottytops then suddenly started to strongly rut deep inside of Squigly's soft, bouncing booty yet again, this time Lei-Lei joining in with them both from the start, as well.

After that terribly sexual steamy night of romance, domination, and just fucking like complete maniacs, it seemed as though all three of the zombie girlfriends now finally started to wake up at almost the same, exact time. Lei-Lei woke up first, then seconds later Rottytops began to stir awake, and after her Squigly started to rub her only red colored eye with her fleshless hand as she yawned cutely. Within seconds of being awake now, the current time being around sometime in the late afternoon, each of the dead girls quickly noticed just how messy and unclean the bed sheet was.

"Aw, man," huffed Hsien-Ko as she sat herself up while rubbing the side of her head. "I knew I would regret not immediately changing these darn sheets after all of that screwing around that we all did last night." The beautiful, Chinese corpse then looked over at the huge clock that was on the wall. "Wow, you guys! We sure slept in late, too!"

Now sitting up herself, Sienna cutely smiled at her big breasted friend as she calmly retorted back to her, "Oh, my...! You're right, Lei-Lei." Squigly then placed her hand on the left cheek of her face, giggling quietly afterwards. "You two were SOOOOOO amazing last night! Goodness me, I still feel all tingly just thinking about it all!"

"Ha! Served you right for actually doubting us, Sienna. Seriously, you just waltzed up inside of the room acting like a complete bitch to us. You KNEW that Rotty and I were going to wreck you pretty damn badly!" spoke Lei-Lei, also smiling widely.

Squigly squealed with delight and hugged herself. "Oh, I know, I know. That IS what I wanted you two to do to me, after all. I never really 'doubted' you two at all...! I honestly just wanted you both to rape me, basically." The devious smirk that Sienna gave Hsien-Ko after stating those horrible words looked seriously sexy to the Chinese zombie girl. Squigly was always so super adorable, but also somehow so dang sexy at the same time. How did she always tend to pull that personality combo off, anyway?

Last but not least, Rottytops then sat herself up now, the curvaceous and ghetto behaving zombie immediately hugging Squigly so very tightly. "Girl, you nasty!" cheerfully spoke Rotty with a laugh. "You always say the most fucked up things. It's so out of your character, but damn is it still so hot!"

"It is not so 'out of my character' as you may think, Rottytops," replied Sienna, kissing the green girl's cheek afterwards. "Come on, you two know that I'm a total slut for you guys... as you both are towards me, as well. Honestly, you girls are really pathetic. Just WHAT would you two do without me, anyway?" then asked Squigly with a smirk.

"Um, I'd probably die again," quickly answered Lei-Lei with a smile.

"Kill myself... again," was Rottytops' reply as she smirked at Sienna with half lidded eyes.

Giggling darkly, Sienna then began to crawl out of the bed. "That's exactly what I thought. And get your hands off of me, you crazy bitch! I'm going to go take a much required shower now."

Sienna was now off of the messy bed, the big butt zombie gracefully walking from out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Hsien-Ko and Rottytops then looked over at each other with a smile still on both of their faces. "She's so mean!" chuckled out Lei-Lei.

"Yeah... I'm fucking that bitch again," said Rotty, afterwards pecking Lei-Lei on her soft lips.

Rottytops then got off of the bed herself, Hsien-Ko quickly giving the girl's plump, green buttocks a nice and firm feeling slap moments later. The Chinese zombie girl then stood up from off of the bed, too, now looking down at the tattered mattress before herself. Hsien-Ko just shook her head and placed both of her hands on top of her sexily curved hips. "Well... I suppose I'll just change the bed sheets later on, then." And with that, Hsien-Ko now started to make her way from out of the main bedroom and into the bathroom. Upon entering the room, she instantly noticed Rottytops behind of a bending over Squigly, her yellow eyes simply watching the horny and green skinned zombie girl crazily humping the mess out of the wide hipped woman. "I heard you two humping one another way inside of the freaking bedroom. For crying out loud, you guys," chuckled Lei-Lei, suddenly giving Rottytops another pain inducing spank on her jiggling, cute, and very round shaped butt as she slowly walked over towards the shower.

Rotty roughly spanked Hsien-Ko's wobbly, soft feeling bottom right back when she moved passed her like that, as well. "Shut up and get the fucking shower started," said the green one, biting her bottom lip now as she lustfully watched Squigly's fat booty jiggle all around as they both continued to bump against one another so darn aggressively.

"Yeah, like YOU TWO couldn't have done that in the damn first place, you horny sluts," voiced back Lei-Lei, afterwards turning on the shower and stepping inside of it, the really busty girl now waiting for the others to come join her.

Both Squigly and Rottytops soon enough stepped inside of the shower themselves, all three of the girls now hungrily exchanging deep, hot, French kisses with each other as soon as Lei-Lei pulled the shower curtains up against of the wall. After almost eighteen minutes straight of just making out with whoever, the three sexy and beautiful zombie chicks then started to actually wash each other up now, not that they really needed to even do so in the first place. With Sienna's back facing toward Rottytops, the green skinned zombie simply couldn't help herself as she soon gave her big butt friend two pleasingly sharp feeling smacks each on the blue colored zombie woman's right and left ass cheek, easily making Squigly's extremely soft feeling, thick booty meat jiggle and wiggle around for a bit.

"Oh!" cutely yelped Sienna, her boned hand now up to her own pretty face. "Not so hard, Rotty," she then cutely whined, but obviously sounding really fake about her words.

As Rotty strongly gripped, kneaded, and continued to occasionally spank the red eyed girl's beautifully round shaped and amazingly large sized butt, Rottytops then soon got down on both of her knees. "Just look at all of this... ASS! Girl, I love you..." happily expressed the green zombie as she wildly shook around Squigly's very juicy bum cheeks in her hands, moments later spreading the girl's huge, plush soft feeling booty cheeks wide apart. "Mm...!" moaned Rottytops before diving face first into the crack of Sienna's big, bubbled butt. The ghetto, green girl instantly began to worship her classy friend's fat ass. Licking her asshole, kissing her asshole, sucking her asshole, sniffing her asshole... Yeah, you get the picture already, I'm sure; Rotty did the exact same things to Squigly's perfect butt cheeks, as well.

"I swear that Rottytops kisses your ass actually more than your own face, Sienna," said Lei-Lei with an unimpressed look on her face. "Still, I can't honestly blame her, though..."

Lovingly groping Hsien-Ko's very huge breasts with her hands, Sienna soon cutely replied back, "Aw, and she's so cute- AH! Oh, f-f-fuck! Right there, Rotty...! He, he. My, you two are always so good at doing it, too. Leviathan was the same way with me back in the day. He'd always lick my butt whenever the time was right, and he'd also always spank my ass with his shovel shaped tail, too. Oh, yes, those were indeed really good times. I miss him so much..."

Lei-Lei couldn't help but to laugh a little bit after hearing Squigly saying all of that. "Mm, sounds hot. I think that I remember you telling Rotty and I about those sexy stories way back then. I wish I could have been there to see it happen live."

"Yep," giggled the undead opera singer, now shaking her large rear-end all up and against of Rottytops' face, which simply only made the green girl spank and lick the older zombie woman's fat booty even harder than before.

"You slutty bitch," deeply whispered out Lei-Lei as she grabbed Squigly by her right arm, quickly turning the curvy singer around and bending her over quite crudely.

Hsien-Ko mystically made her large futa member appear, harshly smacked Squigly on her soft butt, and then strongly inserted her penis deep inside of the girl's womanhood. Lei-Lei wasted no time at all as she then quickly began to smash herself enthusiastically and aggressively up against of Sienna's soft, jiggling, very thick bottom. Hearing Sienna moan so helplessly, loudly, and cutely soon enough made Rottytops stand up and transform into her "futa form", as well. After doing that, the ghetto acting zombie then forcefully plunged her thick, large futa penis all the way inside of Sienna's mouth and all down her tight feeling throat, afterwards bucking her curved hips right up and against of Sienna's cute face completely raw, swiftly, and viciously hard. Now seeing just how fast and hard that Rotty was currently moving her own womanly hips at the moment, this only encoragred Lei-Lei to also thrust her wide hips even harder and faster up against of Squigly's massively large, rippling, blue colored booty, the Chinese girl later giving her close friend's perfectly round ass a friendly, and also very firm feeling, slap across of her right big buttock. Sienna's erotic sounding moans was just music to their ears. After a long while of just groaning out really loudly themselves, and also simply staring at one another, both Hsien-Ko and Rottytops then leaned themselves over slightly, the two sexy zombie girls now passionately tongue kissing each other as they both continued to steadily penetrate their horny friend's two pleasure holes with such lust, power, and absolute vigor.

After washing themselves up successfully, and also occasionally fucking Squigly very hard from time-to-time, all three of the beautiful undead women finally finished up with their hour long shower. Each of the zombie girls dried themselves off, put on some really nice scented lotion, and then got dressed up in their usual and quite iconic clothes. The zombie girls weren't exactly planning on doing anything really that exciting today, but Lei-Lei did in fact have a picnic planned for them all. Before leaving from their super huge caravan, however, they all decided to step inside of the kitchen for a bit. Squigly immediately made her way over towards the icebox, the broad hipped opera singer walking all cute and dainty-like as always; Hsien-Ko and Rottytops just followed very close behind of Sienna. After opening up the refrigerator and looking around inside of it for a few seconds, Sienna soon turned her head around and looked into Lei-Lei's bright yellow colored eyes. "Are you missing anything to bring along with us, Lei-Lei?" asked Squigly, looking and sounding as adorable as ever.

Now giving her friend a smirk, Hsien-Ko replied back to her with a slight laugh, "I have the whole picnic inside of my sleeves, Sienna. Did you seriously forget just how much shit that I can fit inside of these things? They're huge, remember?"

"Yeah, and speaking of huge..." naughtily voiced out Rottytops, her hand then sharply colliding firmly against of Squigly's left big buttock as she gave the dainty woman's ass a rough slap by flipping her hand upwards rather quickly. Even inside of the fancy dress that Squigly had on, Rotty could still see her blue skinned friend's huge, round booty jiggle so very deliciously because of the hard spank that she just gave to her meaty ass. "This big, blue booty is just begging for some more attention! Forget whatever the FUCK that you have inside of those big ass sleeves of yours, Lei-Lei," spoke the green girl before suddenly slapping Sienna's right ass cheek, this time getting a cute sounding squeak to come from out of the opera singer's non-stitched mouth. "I say we both just feast on this juicy looking, blue colored peach instead!"

Giggling now, Squigly placed one of her sleeve covered hands up to her own mouth as she smiled very happily at the moment. She not only did that, but the undead opera singer then also began to shake her fat, soft ass around for her two horny friends, as well. Sienna had both of her thick legs completely together as she continued to sexily move around both of her round shaped, huge, clothed butt cheeks with such hypnotic-like skill; Squigly was also looking in back of herself while doing this, too. Sienna was standing perfectly still and straight upwards, and yet she was still somehow shaking around her big, thick, flawless butt like crazy right now. It sure was a sight to behold.

"Mm, hmm! Yeah, get it, Squigs! Shake that ass!" loudly said Lei-Lei with a bright smile on her face, soon enough giving Squigly's big booty five rough smacks of her own. "Damn... I was never able to shake around my ass cheeks as good as you can, you know that? You OR Rottytops, because she can booty shake very well, too." Hsien-Ko then ran one of her hands up Squigly's ass crack, the red eyed zombie's dress now riding straight up in-between both of her own soft, massive butt cheeks. "By the way, I really like the sound of your idea there, Rottytops. It sure sounds great to me!"

"You two are easily the biggest whores that I know," deeply breathed out Squigly, now looking deeply into Lei-Lei's pretty eyes once again. Sienna also slowly reached her hand in back of Hsien-Ko and tightly grabbed onto the Chinese girl's left booty cheek, the red eyed woman's petite hand now continuously squeezing on her friend's silky feeling ass cheek for a while before giving Lei-Lei's firm butt quite a vicious and sudden spank.

After hearing Sienna say that to her, Hsien-Ko instantly squeezed the older girl's cute looking face with her right hand, the Chinese zombie girl now forcing Squigly to make the "fish face" at her. "And you fucking like it, don't you?" giggled back Lei-Lei, now using her other hand to once again smack Squigly's still shaking around booty very hardly as she curved her hand to the side before even doing it. After that, Lei-Lei then used both of her hands to gently cup Sienna's face, both of the blue skinned zombie girls now starting to passionately make out with one another.

"I so fucking love my life," were Rottytops' words as she then got down on both of her knees. After lovingly smacking around both of Squigly's fat ass cheeks at the same time for at least two minutes straight, the green haired girl soon enough tightly gripped onto both of her adorable friend's large butt cheeks, and then seconds later stuck her own face very deep in-between the soft, warm feeling cheeks of Squigly's big, bouncing, bubble booty. From there on, Rottytops just continued to strongly inhale and exhale out hot feeling breaths against of her friend's huge and juicy ass, the green zombie girl basically getting high on Sienna's wonderful, sweet smelling scent. Rotty would also crazily shake her head against of Squigly's plump butt, as well; that, and also plant multiple wet kisses all over both of the blue woman's clothed, thick, jiggling ass cheeks as she worshiped her beyond womanly body, too. Not being able to control herself anymore after about two minutes later of this serious butt worshiping, Rottytops quickly jumped up on her feet, tightly grabbed Squigly by her beautifully wide hips, and then started to wildly hump the giggling zombie's big, thick, super soft feeling booty cheeks like a lust drunken maniac. "F-FUCK!" bellowed out the green skinned girl, Rottytops smashing her pelvis against of Squigly's fat, rounded ass the absolute hardest that she could. "Why are you so hot, Sienna? Shit, bitch! I just want to fuck you silly, girl! I want to fuck you forever, baby! Ooohhhhh, S-SHIT! You've got such a big fucking booty, you cutie, and I LOVE IT!"

"Mm, hmm! Get it, Rotty! Pound my butt hard just like that, sweetie! He, he...! You're so fucking cute," cutely tittered Squigly as she slowly pulled her wet mouth away from Lei-Lei's own soft feeling lips, the big butt zombie now leaning herself right against of the open refrigerator as her very sexy friend continued to aggressively hump, and also occasionally spank, her perfectly huge looking, circle rounded, clothed booty.

"Hey, don't leave me out of the fun, girls!" eventually laughed Hsien-Ko, the Chinese zombie hurriedly getting behind of the ever hip bucking Rottytops, smacked the girl's plump ass hard with her left hand, hugged her green friend from behind, and then excitedly began to hump Rotty's tight butt with her own fast moving and strongly colliding hips.

Just for the heck of it, and also because of feeling so darn turned-on right about now, Sienna soon started to smoothly buck her wide hips forward as she tried her best to hump the open refrigerator that was in front of herself. The really hot feeling, and super sexy looking view, of Squigly continuously pushing her wonderfully huge bottom right back against of Rottytops' own curvy body just merely made the green haired zombie begin to move even that much more faster and crazier than ever before.

"F-fuck, you sexy fucking B-BITCH! I fucking love you, Sienna!" roared Rottytops with a bright looking smile on her always cheerful face, yet again slapping Squigly's jiggling, fat ass rather hard as she happily continued to dry hump her close and smirking friend's very cushy feeling bum with unrivaled enthusiasm.

"Geez...! You two are always such whores, you know that?" teasingly giggled out Squigly, and afterwards just hearing both Lei-Lei and Rottytops loudly laughing about her statement, her rather true statement.

"Takes one to know one, bitch," soon laughed back Hsien-Ko, her right hand eventually giving one of Rottytops' wobbling butt cheeks an aggressively hard feeling smack. "Damn! Your cute, bubbled ass always looks so fucking perfect in these super short shorts of yours, babe. I mean, h-holy shit you're so fucking hot, Rotty...!"

"Right back at ya, cutie!" merrily replied back Rottytops, the humping girl quickly turning her head over her own shoulder as she deeply looked right into Lei-Lei's pretty looking eyes now. "You're really fucking hot, too, baby. I love you so much! I love both of you two so damn much!" then said Rottytops, both her and Hsien-Ko now beginning to passionately tongue kiss one another as this epic three-way humping session simply continued on strong and steady.

All three of the sexy zombie girls did actually end up having their picnic together, but instead of just eating regular food... well, Squigly just ended up having her perfect, ever so cushy, fat ass eaten out by both Hsien-Ko and Rottytops in public all day long once again; they both also futa fucked Sienna silly and shamelessly in public, as well. It sure was a long day for them all, and it was also certainly beyond pleasing to them all, as well. Before this raunchy tale comes to an end, just be sure to remember what the ancient Hawaiians always say, and that is, "The ass is mightier than the sword"... I don't know. The story is over.

The End!

I know, I know! The ending was kind of abrupt, but... eh. Who cares, right? I really didn't want to make this darn story too long, anyway. Uh, thanks for reading, though! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.


End file.
